A Valued Employee?
by Cassandra Aisling
Summary: In debt, Hermione is forced to take a job a Weasely Wizard Wheezes. What happens when both her bosses fall for her? FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Short on Galleons

A Valued Employee?

By Cassandra Aisling

Chapter 1: Short on Galleons

Hermione looked at her bill again. "Why in the world do I owe 600 galleons to Blorish & Bolts?" she asked herself. All of the gang had graduated from Hogwarts two years earlier. In their seventh year, Harry had defeated Voldemort, and died from all the alcohol he had consumed at the celebration. Hermione worked for the ministry, but last year, they were overpowered, and Lavender Brown had been named queen. The reason why still puzzled her.

So now, she was living off the money she got for helping to defeat Voldemort. There were about 400 galleons left, which is why Hermione was worried about this debt. She decided to call Ron.

" 'Lo?" Ron answered groggily.

"Ron, I need help."

"The great Hermione Granger needs help? What a shocker!" he said, dripping with sarcasm.

"I need a job."

"What?"

"I owe 600 g's to B&B..."

"Well, I think Fred and George had a job ope-"

"Ronald Weasly! You know I don't want to work at a joke shop!

"Suit yourself," Ron said, right before he hung up.

Hermione spent the next few days searching for a job. She checked everywhere, from The Leaky Cauldron to Eyelope's, but no one had a single job opening. Not even the ice cream shop had a job for her. She was getting desperate.

After ten days of searching, Hermione gave up. She picked up the phone, dialed, and said, "Fred, you have a job opening?"


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What?

Today was Hermione's first day of work, and she was a little embarrassed. She would be spending her day stocking shelves of Instant Swamps, U-No-Poo, and dungbombs. When she arrived, she was greeted by George Weasly, who was laughing.

"So, the mature Hermione Granger is need of a job!" he chortled.

"Shut up..." Hermione replied with a glare.

"Oh, is our new employee here?" Fred yelled from the back room.

"Yeah, and she's a bit miffed," George yelled back. "So, today, you'll be handling the dungbombs and the Instant swamps. Now, Instant Swamps go over by the Invisible Hats, and the dungbombs can go over by those fake wands."

Just then, another girl walked in. "Oi! Opal! Over here!" George cried. "Hermione, this is your new, and only, colleague, Opal Greensmith. She is now your manager!"

"WHAT!" Hermione thought. Opal must have been at least 3 years younger than Hermione, and had curly orange hair that stuck out in all directions. She had green eyes, and a rather large nose that had a small pimple on it. Looking at her clothes, and her reaction to George's announcement of her promotion, she was exceedingly immature. The thought of working under her made Hermione shudder.

George soon left to help Fred, and Hermione and Opal were alone. "So," Opal started, "we'll start moving those dungbombs. Grab a case, Hermonie."

"It's Hermione," she said quietly.

"Let's get a move on!" Hermione sighed and grabbed a case.


	3. A Romantic Interlude

Chapter 3: A Romantic Interlude

Fred Weasly walked into his office. He was looking through the window, and he saw Hermione, her brown hair stuck in a pack of U-No-Poo. 'No,' he thought, 'I'm not supposed to be attracted to Hermione Granger! She opposes all we do!' But he couldn't help himself! While the rest of the world saw an awkward 20 year old with her hair stuck in an instant constipation package, Fred saw a bloody brilliant sex goddess. He was in love.

George was walking down the steps to check if they had enough fake wands to give as party favors, and he saw Hermione trying struggling to get a Pygmy Puff away from the dungbombs. The purple Pygmy Puff was attempting to gnaw her fingers off. To everyone else, she was a stressed laborer with anger management problems, but to George, she was a sexy diplomatic enchantress. He was smitten.

Hermione was not having a very good day. So far, a dungbomb had fallen on her head, she had been bitten by a Pygmy Puff, and an Invisible Hat had fallen on her checklist. She was looking forward to getting to lie on her couch, and get some sleep. Just as she was going to leave, she was approached by one of her bosses. "Do you want to get some dinner?"

A/N: Thank you to all of my reviewers for reading! I know the chapters are kind of short, but I have the attention span of a goldfish, so please don't put that in the review: I know already.

See the pretty review button? You know you want to press it...


	4. The Date

Chapter 4: The Date

Hermione was going on a date. With one of her bosses. And one of her friend's brother. They were going to meet at the Leaky Cauldron, and have dinner. She put on a canary yellow dress and headed off.

"Hermione!" George yelled from across the tavern, "Hey, if the lights go out, we can eat by the light of your dress!"

"I wouldn't be insulting the one your on a date with," Hermione responded coldly.

"Sorry."

So the two sat down, and they were about to eat when someone burst in, playing a giant bagpipe. Fred Weasly waltzed down to their table, with his green, red, and yellow plaid bagpipe.

"So, having a nice date, are we?" he asked calmly.

All of a sudden, the band started playing, and George grabbed Hermione by the arm and led her out. They danced until Fred slid in and took over. Fred was twirling her, and George took her back.

"So, George," Hermione started, "Thought you could get away with a date without your brother coming?"

"I hoped I could."

Then, Fred swept through the dance floor, and took Hermione's arm.

"Having a good time?" Fred whispered teasingly.

"I'm getting a little dizzy," she whispered back, "Fred, why are you so bloody jealous that George asked me out?"

Before could answer, George spun through them and got Hermione by the hips. They danced until the song ended, and then, Hermione rushed toward the loo. When she got there, she threw up all of her dinner.

_"Thanks a lot, boys," _Hermione thought, _"I expected a quiet date, and ended up spinning until I threw up."_

She threw up a little more, than thought, _"A quiet date? With the Weasly twins? Who was I kidding?"_

She rushed home, leaving two very confused redheads at the Leaky Cauldron. When she got to work the next morning, she noticed the shop empty. _"Where are they?"_

A/N: Yay! I made this one longer! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was at camp (where I got to be Belle in Beauty and the Beast!) all week, and then my cousin from North Carolina got married. But, I finally got to write some, so here it is! Please review!


	5. Fred's Message

Chapter 5: Fred's Message

Fred was at St. Mungo's, making sure that George was okay. They had gotten rather angry at each other after Hermione left.

_"YOU BLOODY FOOL!" George yelled, as they walked into their apartment._

_"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SCARED HER!" Fred retorted._

_"FLAGR-!" George screamed._

_"LEVICORPUS!" Fred said with a wave of his wand, cutting George off mid spell._

_With that, George flew up in the air. There he dangled for a couple minutes._

_Then, all of a sudden, Fred yelled, "LIBERACORPUS!" And with that, George came crashing down to the floor. _

When George didn't get up, Fred called St. Mungo's. They said he had been knocked unconscious by his fall to the floor. So now, Fred had to send a message to Opal and Hermione.

Dear Hermione and Opal,

Last night, George and I got a wee miffed at each other. We started jinxing each other, and now George is at St. Mungo's. Don't panic. We'll be back no later than tomorrow morning. You two are in charge until we get back.

Sincerely,

Fred Weasly

Fred tied the note onto an owl's leg, and sent him off to Weasly Wizard Wheezes.

When the note got their, Opal grabbed it. "Hermione!" she called, "We're in charge."

A/N: Yet another up! 29 reveiws! Dang! This is the most reveiws I've gotten EVER! Please Reveiw!


	6. Girl Talk

Chapter 6: Girl Talk

Opal and Hermione were sitting by the counter, reading the letter again and again.

"Why the hell did they leave us in charge?" Opal asked.

"Because we're their only employees."

"So, what now?" Opal asked.

"I guess we start working."

So Opal started lifting crates, and Hermione started counting all the merchandise. After about an hour of this, they took a break for lunch. Opal drove to The Leaky Cauldron and got them both some soup.

"Oh, goody! This is almost like a little sleepover!" Opal squealed, "So Hermione, do you have a crush on anyone?"

"No one you know..." Hermione began.

"If you promise not to tell a soul, I'll tell you who I like..." Opal said mysteriously.

"Okay."

"Well," Opal started, "I have a crush on... our boss."

"Which one?" Hermione asked.

"Both of them."

"Ohhhhh..." Hermione said quietly.

"The only other person who knows is my little cousin, Mary Beth, who lives in America, and doesn't know who Fred and George are!"

"So, I'm guessing I should feel honored?"

"Exactly," Opal whispered, "So, does this mean that we're friends?"

"Erm, okay."

"Well, I guess we should get back to work, then?" she said.

"Yep."

With that, the two girls got up from the table, and grabbed a box. Opal came up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"Hermione," she smirked, "you never told me who you liked."

"I did," Hermione responded, "I said you didn't know them."

Hermione was lying through her teeth. Opal knew her crush very well. Their last name was Weasly.

A/N: Another chapter today! This one's just kind of silly, but it was a load of fun to write! Please review!


	7. Little Mary Sunshine

A/N: This one's to Angel of Music Lover, who loves this song. 

Chapter 7: Little Mary Sunshine

Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, George was just waking up. All he could remember was his 'threesome' date. "Hermione?" he uttered. Fred jumped.

"GEORGE!" Fred screamed, "YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A BLEEDING HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry," George said.

The nurse was walking through the ward singing quietly to herself.

_Now come on, Mary Sunshine_

_It's time that you learned to be bad!_

_You make a charming armful_

_So snuggle up, my buttercup, 'cuz you been had_

She suddenly turned around to find George sitting up. She hurried over with the medicine.

"Thank goodness, you're awake! We were afraid you weren't going to make it!" the nurse stated.

"Wow, that makes ME feel better," George said sarcastically.

"Well, you can go home tomorrow," the nurse replied.

With that, Fred leaped out of his chair and rushed to write another note to the girls at WWW.

Dear Girls (Again),

George has awoken, and should be home tomorrow. Now, don't forget to lock the doors before you leave tonight. I'll be back in the morning, and George should be around lunchtime.

Cheers!

Fred

Fred tied the note to an owl, and sent him off. But, on the way there the owl got distracted by a very pretty girl owl. The letter fell out of the owl's ribbon. The girls would never get it.

A/N: So, you likey this chapter? Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I've had a bad case of writer's black. Then my computer had to be mean and get a virus. But, rejoice, for it's here!

Oh, and the song in this chapter is "Little Mary Sunshine" from Reefer Madness. It isn't mine, never will be. Unless I get the CD for my birthday in October!


	8. Unwise Decisions

Chapter 8: Unwise Decisions 

"So, Opal, what do you want to do tomorrow? I'm presuming we're running the store since we haven't heard from Fred," Hermione asked.

"Well," Opal began, "let's make things interesting. We'll pick a dare tonight, and we'll draw names from a hat in the morning. So, any ideas?"

"Well, I have one..."

The next morning, Opal and Hermione came to the shop early. They were ready to choose names. They brought out the sacred hat. Opal reached her hand into the hat, which was full of strips, half with Opal written on them, and half with Hermione. She came out with a piece of paper. Scrawled on it, clearly, was HERMIONE.

"Oh, no..." Hermione thought.

"Okay, Hermione, time to go through with the dare..."

Hermione blushed furiously. She went to the back rooms, and stripped down. She came out, and Opal burst out laughing.

"Shut up..." Hermione said dangerously.

"Now you get to be free all day long!" Opal said in between chuckles.

"Well, we can't let this keep us from working," Hermione retorted matter-of-factly.

So, Hermione and Opal got to work lifting boxes, moving dungbombs, dusting shelves of U-No-Poo, the works.

Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, Fred was getting ready to go. He grabbed a cauldron cake on the way out. He was rounding the corner of Weasly Wizarding Wheezes, where he had a gigantic surprise waiting for him.

"Opal, can you at least turn the heat on? It's cold!" Hermione shouted to the back, shivering.

"Go to the front and do it yourself!" Opal shouted back.

Hermione walked to the thermostat to turn up the heater. There she was met by no other than Fred Weasley.

A/N: That was a fun, fun chapter to write! Please review!


	9. An Awkward Welcome Home

Chapter 9: An Awkward Welcome Home 

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs, covering herself as she ran to the back. Meanwhile, Fred was laughing his head off.

"Opal! I'm baaack!"

Hermione was racing towards the bathroom to get changed back, and in front of the door was a stack of crates. Her clothes were trapped inside the bathroom. She pulled out her wand.

"Accio crates!" she muttered, and all of the crates came towards her. She then ran to the door. It was locked!

"I'm going to kill Opal! Alohomora!" The door opened, and Hermione rushed inside.

At the front of the store, Fred and Opal were conversing.

"If that was MY welcome home surprise, I can't wait to see what George's is!"

Hermione walked up to them, now fully clothed, and slapped them both.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Hermione yelled, pointing to Opal.

Fred looked at his watch and said, "Oh, my, is it time already? I have to go and get George!" And with that, he hurried out of the joke shop.

Hermione pulled out her wand, and was getting ready to curse Opal into oblivion. Opal started racing across the store to get her wand, when Hermione had her cornered. She was about to scream a jinx, when Opal looked up at her sheepishly.

"Hermione, you can't blame me! The dare was YOUR idea!"

With that, Hermione backed off.

"Well, at least it can't get more awkward!"

A/N: Grrr... I wasn't inspired in the last half of the chapter, so it's really short now! Well, next time, to make up for this one, it will be longer and more creative. By the way, if you live in the U.S., how was your 4th of July? I went to a party where a bunch of drunk old people illegally shot off fireworks! Oh, and if Glenn is reading this (like I asked her to), hi! Please review!


	10. Apologies

Dear Readers,

Ok, so this isn't a chapter. I know I haven't updated in a while. Let me tell you what happened:

I was sitting by my computer wearing a large yellow bird on my head and my computer exploded. There were flames everywhere and they engulfed my monitor, melting it.

Now for the truth:

My computer became a Super 8 for viruses. It's been in 'computer rehab' for a while now. So, here I am on my grandfather's (extremely-slow-no-high-speed-internet) computer. So, my apologies to all my readers. Hopefully, my computer will be back next week, and I will not be reduced to writing on toilet paper. There's a story that goes with that, but that will be told another day.

But there is some good in my life. I'm on Ms. Jackson's team at my middle school, and one of my best friends is in there with me.

As soon as I get my computer back, I will have a chapter for you. And a new story (the Sweetest Thing 2! If you haven't read the original, try it, because it's become a local legend in my town!) will arrive. So once again, sorry for the lack of updates.

Yours Truly,

Cassandra Aisling

Authoress


	11. Long Live the Queen?

Chapter 10: Long Live the Queen?

George was walking down the street on the way back to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, when he noticed a girl in a pink dress sitting on the pavement (A/N: BWAHAHA! I USED A BRITISH WORD!). He walked closer, and the girl hid her face. He came and sat down.

"You alright?" George asked.

At that moment, the girl turned towards him. It was none other than Lavender Brown.

"Queen Lavender?" George gasped.

"Ex-queen. Pavarti and Padma turned everyone against me, and now I've squat and they have everything in the world!"

"Well, that's no good. Where are you staying?"

"Here, it looks like."

With a brief pang of pity, then a bigger pang of wanting, nay, needing a new employee, he said, "Would you like to work at the shop? And maybe Opal could take you in for a week or two?"

"That would be lovely."

Hermione was still seeping with fury. After her 'moment of disgrace', Fred tried to pull a fast one on her!

_"Hermione?"_

_"Yes, **boss**?" she answered sarcastically._

_"I need you to help me move some boxes from the cupboard."_

_"Coming."_

_Hermione went to the cupboard, and leaned down to grab a box. Fred came up behind her and said, "Need any help?"_

_"A little," Hermione muttered as she lifted the heavy boxes. _

_"Here, I'll take one," he said kindly._

_Hermione was handing him the boxes, when he kissed her on the nose! She automatically kicked him in the crotch, and she went to tell Opal that "Fred needed her help."_

The thing was, she actually sort of **liked** him kissing her. Her heart told her to keep going, her head told her to tell him off, but the strongest of the three, her instinct, was screaming "GO FOR HIS NUTS!"

Hermione would have kept pondering her feelings and thoughts if she hadn't heard George in the front. She raced to the door, where was met by a distraught "Queen Lav".

"Que-"

"Ex-queen!" Lavender wailed.

"Hermione," George asked, "could Lavender bunk with you for a while?"

Uh-oh. Instinct-Heart-Brain wars again. This time her heart won.

"Of course she can!"

Oh, boy. This is gonna be a long night.

A/N: Well, at my grandparents for the weekend! So, here it is: a new chapter!


	12. Involuntary Slumber Party

Chapter 12: Involuntary Slumber Party

That night, Hermione had regretted her decision. Lavender and Opal got along surprisingly well, and Lavender invited her over. And they both insisted that Hermione joined them.

Hermione had a DVD player & T.V. her parents had given her, and a couple of movies. Lavender and Opal, who had never seen a DVD player OR a T.V., were both mystified.

"Hermione, what's this big silver thing under the giant black box?" Lavender asked.

"That," Hermione said, her hand on her forehead, "is a DVD player. The giant black box is called a television."

"What'd they do?" Opal asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, mildly frustrated. "A DVD player plays movies on the T.V."

"Teevee?"

Hermione whacked herself on the head. 'I shouldn't gotten myself into this.'

"Well what is it?"

"T.V. is short for television."

The two other girls nodded in understanding.

"Well, do you want to watch a movie?"

Opal and Lavender both nodded again excitedly.

After what seemed like an hour of picking and asking (Who's Patrick Swayze? Why is this movie called Evita? What's with the dude with the long blond hair and the elf ears?), they finally settled on Dirty Dancing and The Princess Bride.

"OH MY GOD! THAT DUDE IS SO HOT!" Lavender screamed in excitement at the sight of Wesley in The Princess Bride.

"He's cute, but I thought John in Dirty Dancing was cuter!" Opal retorted. She then let out a fan girl squee. (A/N: Kind of like what I do when I hear Michael Crawford!)

Hermione left the room, and let them argue.

"If I have to hear any more of this, I think I'll explode!"

Then, there was a knock at the door. Lavender got there and said, "Oh, boss, what are you doing here?"

A/N: I guess I owe ya'll an explanation? Well, I just got out of whack, but I'm back, and ready to write! I hope you like this chapter!


End file.
